This invention relates to a ball and more particularly to that type of ball known commercially as a WIFFLE.RTM. BALL baseball, which has been modified to make it suitable for play after dark.
In the playing of games wherein a ball is stuck by a bat, or the like, a disadvantage has often been encountered in respect to the limitations of space in certain areas where the game is played. In addition, because of the construction of the ball itself, with which these games are played, injury to property and persons are sustainable. Further, such games are often times not able to be played by younger children or by persons, who, because of the limited space available or for other reasons, do not desire to run in participating in the game. It is therefore desirable to provide a ball of such construction as to be limited in its flight but still having features which would necessitate the use of skill in the use of an play with the same. The WIFFLE.RTM. BALL baseball accomplished these objective and more. However, upon approach of darkness, or in reduced light conditions, the WIFFLE.RTM. BALL baseball, like other conventional play balls, was of little use.